


Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day two of Seblaine Week: Book Au.</p><p>Blaine and Sebastian are half-bloods in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Two of Seblaine week: Book AU. This takes place during the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. You don’t need to have read them to get this (hopefully… if I didn’t a good job writing.)

_Sebastian licked his lips again. Blaine could tell how nervous Sebastian was just from that simple action. Sebastian, ever the perfectionist about how he looked, hated licking his lips since it caused them to chap._

_“We’ll be fine.” Blaine reassured his boyfriend._

_“Easy for you say.” Sebastian tried to scoff – his voice coming out shaky instead. “You’re a perfect shot. I, on the other hand, am useless at everything.”_

_Blaine tightened his grip on his golden bow, “You saved my life once.”_

**

Blaine ran through the woods as fast as he could with his injured leg – which wasn’t that fast. His face contorted with pain with each step that he took. The blood was already beginning to seep through the extra t-shirt he’d tied around the wound.

By now he was beginning to regret his decision to run away from the orphanage. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. The bullies had been worse than ever, his grades horrendous and the orphanage sucked. But now home was starting to look like a ray of sunshine compared to this.

For the past three days Blaine had been chased by monsters. Monsters that seemed to have come out of his Greek Mythology story book. Monsters that shouldn’t exist but did (for some reason).

He couldn’t explain it. All he knew was that on his third day on the run he’d been walking through the woods when out of nowhere something tall and with one eye (in the center of it's head!) had started chasing him.

At first he’d thought he was dreaming – these were mythological creatures! They couldn’t really be chasing him. Of course Blaine realized just how real the monsters were when a snake-haired woman raked her claws across his left leg. The pain was unbelievable – and it was definitely slowing him down.

Blaine looked over his shoulder. The monster was gaining on him. He swallowed in fear and returned his attention to what lay in front of him. He had a feeling he was going to die soon, but he wanted to last as long as possible.

“Get down!” A voice yelled out of nowhere.

The boy didn’t need to be told twice. Blaine dove to the ground just as a knife flew over his head and embedded itself in the monster’s face, the monster crumbling to dust all over Blaine.

“Hi,” the owner of the other voice came into view - a tall brunette. “I’m Sebastian.” He offered his hand to Blaine.

Blaine allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “I’m Blaine.” He coughed, brushing some monster dust out of his hair. “What was that?”

“A Gorgon,” Sebastian answered grimly. He picked up his knife and slipped it into a makeshift sheath attached to the belt loop of his jeans “And before you ask… No I don’t know why it’s here. I’ve been running away from monsters for the past two weeks.”

Blaine stared at this mysterious boy in surprise. “I’ve been chased by monsters too.”

“I gathered that, funnily enough,” Sebastian said, the statement laced with sarcasm.

“You don’t need to be so sarcastic,” Blaine scowled

Sebastian shrugged and cleaned dirt out from under his finger nails, “Sarcasm has been my best defense against bullies for years. Hard to let go of it.”

Blaine let out a humorless laugh then winced in pain when he moved his leg. He limped over to a nearby trees stump. Now that he was safe (for the moment) the pain seemed to be twice as bad as before.

Sebastian looked at Blaine for a moment before coming to a decision. He came closer to Blaine. “Let me take a look at your leg.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes. “Do you even know what you’re doing?”

Sebastian shrugged. “No but how hard can it be?”

Blaine groaned but let Sebastian untie the t-shirt from his leg. Sebastian wrinkled his nose when he saw the wound. It was bleeding and oozing. “I think it’s infected.” Sebastian observed faintly.

“Thanks for your expert opinion.”

“Who’s the sarcastic one now? Huh?”

Blaine let out a peal of laughter for the first time in what felt like ages.

**

“Can I ask you something?” Blaine said a few days later after Sebastian helped him prop his leg up on a log the taller boy had pushed up next to a tree.

Sebastian quirked his eyebrow in amusement without looking up from his nails. “Yes, I’m gay.”

“That’s not…” Blaine spluttered. “That’s not what I was going to ask.”

“Oh.”

“Why did you run away?”

Sebastian pursed his lips and considered the question. “I couldn’t take the bullies. Being gay on top of my dyslexia and ADHD made me a prime target.”

“Huh…”

“What?”

Blaine looked curiously at Sebastian. “I was bullied for those same reasons.”

Sebastian regarded Blaine for a moment. They certainly had a lot in common. 

“Why’d you run away?” Sebastian sat down beside Blaine and leaned his back against the tree. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.” He added when Blaine remained silent.

“It’s not that.” Blaine stared down at his hands and fiddled with the zipper of his sweatshirt. “It’s a long story.”

“We’ve got time.”

“True.” Blaine sighed and rested his head against the tree. “So… when I was like five my mom married this guy named Calvin Prescott.”

“That sounds like such a douchey name.”

Blaine snorted. “You have no idea. Anyway, he was okay I guess. He used to take me to Broadway shows and stuff. He kinda showed his true colors when I was ten. My mom died when we got in a car crash. I’m not really sure if he hated me the whole time or if he resented me for living when mom died. Either way…” Blaine’s voice broke. He paused for a moment. “Either way he started telling me how much he hated me. How he hated that I liked show tunes. And how he thought my bowties were stupid.”

“So after four years with that douche bag you ran away?”

“Not quite. I’ll spare you the details but the police received an anonymous tip that he was abusing me. He was arrested and convicted and I was sent to foster care. I bounced around several different foster homes before they finally gave up and left me at an orphanage.” Blaine laughed bitterly. “I think I would have rather stayed with my step dad. The other kids at the orphanage were worse than him. They beat me up and made fun of the fact that I couldn’t sit still and could barely read.” He shrugged as if it didn’t bother him. “So I ran away.”

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian whispered. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Blaine shook his head. “Don’t be. I’ve honestly come to terms with my past. Plus it feels good to tell someone.”

“I just… feel bad.”

“Hey.” Blaine took ahold of Sebastian’s hand. “I’d rather have your friendship than your pity.”

**

“We’re so lost… aren’t we?” Blaine panted as they climbed up the hill, his leg twinging in pain with each step. The infection in his leg was making him weak. He was so weak at this point that he could barely walk without Sebastian’s support and even walking up the hill was winding him.

“Yeah,” Sebastian sighed. “But I just have this feeling that we’re going in the right direction. And that we’re almost there… wherever there is.”

“Me too.”

Sebastian pulled Blaine closer and slung the boy’s arm around his shoulder. He wasn’t sure how much longer Blaine could last and it was worrying him. He pressed his free hand against his own side. Their last battle (with a cyclops) had left Sebastian with a gash in his side. He’d tied his sweatshirt tightly around the wound and put on a brave face for Blaine but the wound was starting to take its toll on him.

He was, at least, in better shape than Blaine. For now.

He finally climbed to the top of the hill and stopped under a pine tree and leaned against it. He lowered Blaine to the ground. “I’m going to look around.”

“Okay,” Blaine mumbled in response, eyes drooping closed.

Sebastian bit his lip and forced himself to leave Blaine for the time being. His best bet would be to find help, he couldn’t do anything for Blaine himself. Unfortunately he probably was lost.

He walked over to the other side of the hill and looked at the valley below… wait were those cabins? And a huge house? Sebastian pinched himself. Not dreaming. So those were really there. He glanced at Blaine’s prone body laying beneath the tree and came to a decision.

He sprinted off in the direction the cabins, pressing his hand tightly to his side. He could feel the gash opening again.

“Help!” He yelled at the top of his lungs when he was close enough. “Help!”

Someone ran up to him with wide eyes – a teenager.

“Help!” Sebastian gasped, clutching at his side. “My friend. He’s on that hill. He’s really injured.”

Sebastian swayed, his vision flickering black, before slumping forward and falling to the ground.

**

Blaine couldn’t believe this was happening. The Greek gods and goddesses actually existed? It did make some sense. It explained why he and Sebastian had been chased by mythological monsters for weeks. And Chiron did indeed prove that he was a centaur by standing up from his wheelchair. It was pretty hard not to believe he was a centaur when Blaine was actually seeing one in front of his eyes.

But really… he had a hard time believing that the man in front of him was Dionysus, the god of wine. No way. Not that he was going to question it because if he was a god he knew better than to anger him.

“No way you’re a god.” Sebastian scoffed, looking up from where he was inspecting his nails.

Blaine winced. Of course Sebastian wouldn’t care about angering a god.

Mr. D… Dionysus … (whatever he wanted to be called) leveled a glare a Sebastian. He looked absolutely terrifying, despite the ridiculous leopard print shirt he was wearing. Without saying a word he snapped his fingers and a can of coke appeared out of thin air.

Blaine jerked back in surprise. That was definitely enough proof that Mr. D was in fact a god.

Beside him Sebastian blanched and started stuttering. “I-I’m s-sorry. I m-mean. C-cool trick…” He trailed off and fidgeted nervously when he realized Mr. D was still glaring at him.

“Hey Chiron.” A teenaged boy said, walking into the Big House.

“Ah, there you are.” Chiron looked relieved at the arrival of this other camper. “This is Luke, the head councilor for the Hermes Cabin. He’ll be giving you a tour of the camp.”

Blaine tried not to blush when he looked at Luke. With blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the teenager was seriously attractive.

He gave them a dazzling smile and nodded toward the door. “C’mon.”

Blaine and Sebastian followed Luke out of the Big House.

“So, that was the Big House, obviously, where you met Chiron and Mr. D.” Luke explained as they walked. “That’s where all the important stuff happens, like talking about quests. And people that get injured go there.”

Blaine nodded along as Luke continued talking, explaining all the different activities at the camp. There was an obstacle course with a lava wall (hot damn!). Pegasus riding (yeah, those existed too!). There was apparently an armory. It was incredible.

Blaine side eyed Sebastian to see the same dazed expression on his face. Sebastian threw Blaine a wink when he saw the other boy looking at him. Blaine flushed and turned away. He’d noticed over the past few weeks how attractive Sebastian was and that the other boy was a shameless flirt.

“And these are the cabins.” Luke gestured to the group of cabins arranged in a large U shape.

“So… our cabin depends on our parent… right?” Blaine asked, making sure he’d understood what Chiron had told him when they’d arrived.

Luke nodded. “Yup.”

They walked past each cabin, Luke explaining which god or goddess it was for. Sebastian made a horrified choking sound when they walked past a cabin with a blue roof, checkerboard deck, and gray walls.

“What?” Blaine didn’t really think the cabin was ugly, in fact he thought it looked nice.

“I’m guessing this is the Aphrodite cabin?” Sebastian wrinkled his nose and made an obnoxious gagging sound, “It smells like the perfume department over here. Geez how could anyone sleep in there without suffocating?”

“Yeah.” Luke chuckled. “But I guess they’re used to it.”

Sebastian shuddered at the thought of living. Thank god…the gods that his mom wasn’t Aphrodite. Well hopefully wasn’t Aphrodite. The idea of living in that life-size Barbie house was horrifying.

The continued walking around the ring of cabins, only stopping when they reached a golden cabin. It looked pretty plain but when the light reflected off of it, it looked like it was made from pure gold. It was dazzling.

“That’s the –” Luke started to explain.

“Apollo cabin.” Blaine finished. He felt drawn to this cabin, like it was his home. He stared at the cabin in awe before following Luke for the rest of the tour.

**

They were at dinner when it happened. One second the pavilion was buzzing with chatter and then next it was silent, every eye fixed on Sebastian. Blaine frowned and turned his head toward Sebastian. He gasped in shock with he saw the pink heart floating above Sebastian’s head.

“What?” Sebastian followed his gaze in time to see the heart fade away. His shoulders slumped, “Well… guess I better get used to the smell of perfume.”

Blaine had a hard time sleeping that night. Sebastian had already been moved to the Aphrodite cabin, leaving Blaine feeling alone. He and Sebastian had slept pretty close together since they first met and it felt weird not to have him by his side.

Blaine rolled over and prayed that he’d get claimed soon too.

**

“Archery.” Sebastian grumbled, looking at the bow in his hand. “Yet another thing I’ll probably suck at. I don’t see why you want me to do this. I’ve already been claimed.”

“You don’t know that ‘til you try,” Blaine pointed out, trying to be reassuring. “And you never know, archery might be useful.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like “Yeah I do.” He notched an arrow and raised the bow, pulling the string back. He released the arrow with a twang and… missed the target he was aiming for, hitting the one to the left

“Told you.” Sebastian glowered, blushing red at the collective laugh from the group of campers at the range with them (mostly from the Apollo cabin).

Blaine suppressed a smile and handed Sebastian another arrow. “Try again.”

“No,” Sebastian thrust the bow into Blaine’s hands. “You do it. Archery sucks.”

Blaine shrugged and swapped places with Sebastian. He notched an arrow, raised the bow, and pulled the string back. He released the string and hit the target in the dead center.

“Bull’s eye.” Blaine grinned. The grin slid off his face when he saw Sebastian staring at a point above his head. Swallowing nervously, Blaine lifted his gaze to see what was above him: a golden bow.

**

_Sebastian turned to look at him, desperation clear in his eyes. They could hear the sound of the approaching Titan army. There wasn’t much time left. “I love you, Blaine. I love you so much and if I die –“_

_“You aren’t going to die.” Blaine cut him off._

_“I’m useless with a weapon.”_

_Blaine cupped Sebastian’s face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. He felt the tension melt away from his boyfriend momentarily. “You’re not going to die.” He whispered when they part. And he prayed to gods that he was right and this wouldn’t be the last time he saw Sebastian._


End file.
